


【赛博朋克2077】原则问题（银手/男 V，克里/男 V，DBH仿生人梗）

by Astrophil



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrophil/pseuds/Astrophil
Summary: 这世上有比死亡更惨的命运。V看着黑墙之外的光芒，突然就想起了这句话。银手此刻在他背后不远处，一只手臂抱着自己的肩膀，自打他俩见面以来，从未显得如此弱小无助过。你就这么怕跟我说再见？宁可去死？那老混蛋说。可V知道这是怎么回事。强尼才是那个怕说再见的人。不信看看他现在的样子。啧啧。强尼啊强尼。装了一辈子假潇洒，终于轮到你变成被丢下的那个了。孤零零一个人，留在这个操蛋的世界。V嘴角微微上扬。这就对了，强尼，这是对你最好的惩罚。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Kudos: 16





	【赛博朋克2077】原则问题（银手/男 V，克里/男 V，DBH仿生人梗）

**Author's Note:**

> 注：《底特律：变人》混同世界观，主银手/男V，少量克里/男V。  
> 接2077节制结局和DBH机器结局（仿生人变革失败）。  
> 打完2077全结局我依旧意难平，于是有了这一篇。我必须给我V儿子幸福（不）。  
> 含角色死亡，粗口，和某种意义上的non-con。

————————————

这世上有比死亡更惨的命运。

V看着黑墙之外的光芒，突然就想起了这句话。

银手此刻在他背后不远处，一只手臂抱着自己的肩膀，自打他俩见面以来，从未显得如此弱小无助过。

你就这么怕跟我说再见？宁可去死？那老混蛋说。

可V知道这是怎么回事。强尼才是那个怕说再见的人。不信看看他现在的样子。啧啧。

强尼啊强尼。装了一辈子假潇洒，终于轮到你变成被丢下的那个了。

孤零零一个人，留在这个操蛋的世界。

V嘴角微微上扬。

这就对了，强尼，这是对你最好的惩罚。

=======

V再次睁开眼睛时，眼前是一片刺眼的白光。

“模控生命-神舆T3实验室，项目名称：重启。V-077型伴侣仿生人上线成功，现在进行记忆测试，编号M-33-05。”嘈杂的声音在一旁响起，白大褂的影子在电磁干扰下模糊不清的视线里晃动这。

“你叫什么名字？”一个声音问道。

“我是……V。”V说。

“你对荒坂了解多少？”

“我……”V的记忆开始涌入脑海。对了，他曾经是荒坂的情报特工。后台公司把他踢了，于是他跟好哥们杰克一起搭伙当上了雇佣兵。对了，杰克说他接了个大活，他得赶紧去找他，而不是呆在这个……等等他现在在哪？

“这里是哪里？”V激烈地挣扎起来，然后意识到自己手脚被紧紧绑在身下的床上。“放开我！我警告你们……”

“危险记忆已清除，但植入记忆读取失败，测试对象情绪不稳定，请求进行安定处理。”

一根针管扎入V的手臂，他带着倦意失去了意识。

=========

当模控生命宣称，他们已经征服了黑墙之外的世界，并将利用这些全新的、“安全化”了的黑客技术来升级仿生人的AI程序时，没人能把这件事和十年前荒坂公司的“守护灵魂”丑闻事件联系起来。

这个世界总是这样，十年前荒坂公司还站在世界之巅，还是公司殖民主义的代名词。但自神舆的惊天丑闻曝光后，荒坂公司四分五裂，元气大伤。而现在，夜之城的老人还偶尔会提起荒坂，提起那场核爆，和那次丑闻。大公司的命运总是这样，在一片喧哗中落幕，然后被时代彻底遗忘。

而在被模控生命占据市场的底特律，年轻人可能连荒坂公司的名字都不曾听说过了。

有些小道媒体试图搞些新闻，把模控生命的新产品和神與的那次事故联系起来。但找不到关键信息的他们，最终也只能不了了之。

而大多数人对此并不关心。他们只惊异于076系列伴侣仿生人的巧夺天工。076系列是专门面向高端消费者的产品，第一批出厂的仿生人就有三千台，每一台都有自己独特的姓名、个性和背景设定。

因为076系列仿生人的个性和情绪反应过于真实，有人甚至会担心他们的安全性。毕竟就在几年前，发生过一起被镇压下去的的仿生人病毒感染事件，多亏了模控生命亡羊补牢力挽狂澜，尤其是新型RK900警用仿生人投入使用后，很快将所有感染病毒的残次品处理的干干净净。

最终随着时间推移，076系列的稳定性逐渐被认可，媒体报道从一开始的小心翼翼，逐渐变为交口称赞。

有了更大信心的模控生命，终于宣布即将在今年下半年推出更新的077系列。

“如果你觉得076已经是巅峰之作，那你需要准备好，因为让077系列会让076显得像是你外婆家里的扫地机器人。”模控生命发言人正在酒吧的电视上高声宣传。“首批预售产品将会出货100台。每一台产品都有独一无二的记忆和人格印记。人们总说仿生人是没有灵魂的，是时候让这些人开开眼了。接下来请看演示。”

“我是珍妮，德克萨斯人。平常没什么爱好，也不怎么喜欢交朋友。但是我有个死党在底特律。他叫……”

“麦克。新美利坚人。我是个飞行员。我来这是为了找我伴侣，她是底特律人。她叫……”

“我是V，是个雇佣兵，夜之城来的。我也不记得自己为什么要来底特律，只记得自己要来找一个人，一个对我很重要的人。那人的名字是……”

强尼手里的酒杯滑到吧台桌沿上，然后掉到地上摔的粉碎。

“喂老兄，没事吧？”一旁有人关心道，然后那人认出他来。“我去，你是不是那个来生乐队的吉他手？老兄我太喜欢你的风格了。不是我吹，全底特律找不出第二个比你弹的更牛逼的。”

“……呃，谢了。”强尼按住有些发抖的手。“看来模控生命又要出新品了。”他尽量让自己的声音平静下来。

“是啊。不过别想了，076那个价格已经不是我们能考虑的了，077估计把我卖了都买不起。什么有灵魂的仿生人，要我看，就是有钱人的高级玩具。”酒吧老哥看向电视屏幕，半是嫌恶半是羡慕地说。“我有个朋友是模控生命里卖076的，他告诉我那帮有钱人都是变态，买来这些东西就是为了往死里玩，做的越真实，玩起来越爽而已。妈的，跟烧钱没什么区别。”

“嗯哼。”强尼伸手胡乱在身上摸索着。没有，什么都没有。操，他想起来了，他早就戒烟了，戒了十年了。

“烟瘾犯了？”酒吧老哥递了烟和打火机过来。

强尼手抖得厉害，试了几次才把烟点着。他猛吸了一口，然后剧烈咳嗽起来。

“喔喔，悠着点，老兄。”他咳的厉害，连旁边的人的声音，都像是蒙上了一层烟雾般模糊不清。

强尼摇摇头。

“帮个忙。帮我问问你那个朋友，077型号多少钱一台？”

=======

强尼在数据的世界中睁开眼。他在赛博空间里呆了五十年，而且在那次之后……他本以为自己死也不会再回来了。

“奥特？奥特！”

没有人回答他。黑色的空间内，只有数据粒子组成的长廊闪烁着莹白光芒。

“操！奥特？你在哪？发生什么了？”

强尼吼道。但回应他的依旧只有一片寂静。正当他心灰意冷要离开时，一道红色的身影出现在他眼前。

“强尼银手。还是你更希望我称呼你为V？”

奥特无机质的声音平静地响起。

强尼盯着她，刚要开口。

“你想问V的事情。你猜的没错，模控生命攻击了我们。V已经不在这里了。事实上，你所认识的那个他，很久之前就不存在了。”

“操，你说清楚，他到底怎么了？”强尼道，已经顾不上又被奥特读心的糟心体验。

“他们被模控生命带走了。V和神舆里解放出来的人。模控生命想要他们的人格印记，也就是你们所谓的‘灵魂’。V和他们中的不少人，都还保有高度的人格完整性。毕竟像我以及在赛博空间待久了的AI们，会逐渐失去我们曾经作为人类的某些特质。”

“呵，就算是电子幽灵，当孤魂野鬼当久了也会发疯。那滋味我知道。”

“如果这样形容，能让你更好理解的话。”

“你本该保护好他的，奥特。这是你欠他的。也是你欠我的。”强尼说。

“我不欠你任何事情，强尼银手。”奥特说，如果不是银手知道，奥特已经不是以前的那个奥特，他会说那语气里甚至带了一丝冷漠。“至于V……我只能说我很抱歉。当时情况很危急。另外，你又有什么资格指责我呢，强尼？我至少和他一起抗争过，而当时你又在什么地方？”

“我……”强尼开口，但没能说出话。他沉默了一会儿。“你得帮我，奥特。”

“我没义务为你做任何事。我已经把需要的金额汇入你的银行账户，但这已经不再是为了你。再见了，强尼。”

红色的身影转身离开，消失在赛博空间的深处。

=======

强尼从浸满冰块的浴缸里翻出来，腿一软滚到地上。他靠着浴缸坐起来，花了几分钟才缓过神。他知道奥特早已不值得信任。但好在这一趟也不是全无收获。

他不顾身体还没擦干，直接连上公网，找到模控生命网站。填完伪造的信息，按了几个按钮，强尼眼看着账户里的数字刷刷往下掉了一半。

“您好先生，您已成功开通模控生命白金会员资格，专属客服为您服务。”仿生人售货员的甜美笑容出现在通讯屏幕上。“您现在可以享受白金会员的一切特权，包括提前预定购买新发售的077型伴侣仿生人。”

“我要买V-077号。”

“很抱歉先生，V-077号已经被人预定。您还可以选择的型号清单如下，请查看。”说话间一张大表带着各色人物的头像出现他眼前。

“……操。”强尼揉了揉眉心。“是谁预定的？”

“很抱歉先生，客户信息属于隐私信息，我们不方便向别的客户透露。请问您还有别的需要吗？”

“滚吧。”强尼道。

“好的，如果您还有需求，请随时联系我。”

眼前的屏幕关掉，剩一片漆黑。强尼盯着地板看了一会，然后骂了一句娘，又翻身进了浴缸。

=======

吉他的旋律在空气里滑过，勾人心弦又欲语还休，让人想起烈酒、海风和青涩又炽热的初恋。

克里一曲弹毕，将吉他扔到一旁。“如何？”

“上次听还是十年前。”强尼道。“《烟火巫师》是吧。”

“我甚至没机会给他听听成品。但好在……现在的V很喜欢这一首。”

“你知道那并不是V，克里。至少不是我们认识的那个V。“

克里伸手揉搓着自己的眉心，又来了，那熟悉的头痛感。“我知道你在想什么，强尼。答案是不行。”

“克里……”

“我以为我已经原谅你了。强尼。”克里道。“可我做不到。你走吧。V很快就要回来了，我不想让他看到你。”

“听着，我们得帮他，克里，让我跟他聊聊。”强尼说。“我这辈子……和上辈子从来没求过你什么事。这次算我求你。”

“你知道你最让我佩服的地方是哪吗，强尼？”克里说。“换成是别人，在对V做出这种事之后，他是没脸再来见我的，更不会提任何要求，因为他知道他不配。”

“操，克里，你觉得这样对V公平吗？”强尼怒道。“模控生命这群混蛋，他妈的连死人都不放过，他们从黑墙外绑架了他，把他做成他妈的性爱娃娃！你就这么接受了？”

“我他妈的当然没有接受！”克里咆哮道。“但是我没必要跟你再多说一个字。听着，强尼……”

“叮——身份验证通过，V，欢迎回家。”楼下客厅大门处，传来电子管家的声音，打断了两人的争执。

“强尼，快把面容识别干扰打开！”克里道，“不能让他看到你的脸。”

“什么？”强尼皱了皱眉，但还是按要求做了。

“系统设定。077系列机体仿生化程度很高，真实皮肤层、红色血液，目的就是为了让他们不知道自己仿生人的身份，所以为了保持稳定，他们他妈的给他设定了定向记忆清除。简单说，他看到你的脸和自己一样，会对自己的身份产生怀疑，然后嘭的一下，他会重启系统把这块记忆删掉。说明书里写的，我得尽量避免这种情况。”

说话间，脚步声已经到了楼上。强尼转头看过去，一时间忘了该怎么呼吸。

V。年轻版的V，正从拐角走过来。

“哟，混小子，今天的任务怎么样？”克里道，语气满是宠溺。“没遇到什么危险吧？”

“送送货跑跑腿而已，能有什么危险。”V说，一副百无聊赖的语气。“底特律有模控生命的机械战警们看着，街上安全的连个耗子都没有。我甚至有时候觉得出门带枪都多余了。安逸过头了。这不是什么好事。”

“怎么，想家了？想回夜之城？”克里道。

“没有，也就说说而已，刀口上舔血，脑袋别裤腰带上的日子我可是一点都不想念。”V把外套扔到一边，走过来在克里身旁的沙发上坐下。“而且你都没说过想家，我有什么可想的。这位是你朋友？”他看向强尼。

“呃，对，乐队里的朋友。强尼。强尼，这是V。”克里说。他伸手抚摸上V毛茸茸的脑袋，V像被撸顺了毛的猫一样闭上了眼睛。

强尼心里一阵烦躁，但他压了下去。

V睁开眼睛看他。目光里带着他熟悉的天真和探索欲。“强尼。不喜欢被别人看到自己的样子是吗？”

“嗯哼。”强尼道。他的目光没法从V脸上移开。他承认模控生命的傻逼们技术上有两下子，V的这个仿生人的身体，跟他记忆里十年前的样子一模一样。

V耸耸肩。“你们搞音乐的就是奇怪，歌词里磕药打炮什么都敢写，现实里却又怕被人看到脸。”

“我有自己的原因。”强尼道。

V突然坐直了身体。“嘿，老兄，你的声音我总觉得有点熟悉……”

“是吗？”

“错不了，我肯定在哪里听过。”

克里拍拍V的肩膀。“累了吧，臭小子，你早点休息吧，我跟我哥们聊聊新专辑的事。”

V伸了个懒腰，从沙发上起来。“你们也早点休息。”

=======

强尼离开克里的房子，伸手擦了一把被打破了的嘴角。

在他提出，哪怕来硬的，他也一定要带V去找奥特的时候，克里给了他一拳。他能理解克里的心情，但是他不同意克里说的“你他妈就是自私，你不爽只是因为V忘记了你”的说法。

六十年了，克里还是理解不了。V的话肯定能理解。这是原则问题：你就算死，也好过做公司的傀儡。他离开时，克里看向他的眼神满是绝望。因为他知道强尼下决心要做的事情，谁也拦不住。

强尼只花了七天的时间，就摸清楚了V的日常行程轨迹，更不用说他对V的喜好和习惯一清二楚。

于是在第八天，他在V回家的路上伏击了他，将他带回了自己的公寓。

强尼看着昏睡在床上的V，心下的烦躁感丝毫没有减轻。破解模控生命的垃圾程序设置，对奥特而言不是什么问题。但她说V失去的记忆暂时没有办法找回。

“除非你有办法帮我接入模控生命的中心服务器，这样我可以尝试着恢复V的数据备份。”

“嗯哼，然后你顺便就能瓦解并控制模控生命的网络，就像你当年对荒坂做的那样。”强尼对这女人的目的已经再了解不过。

“我有我自己的打算。但是我们的目的是一致的，强尼。我们可以再一次互相帮助。”

“……你让我考虑考虑。”强尼说。“但是我也有个要求。”

“我知道。一旦我有了模控生命的技术，我可以对V的印记进行重新编译，来适配他原本的身体。我可以尝试将V的意识重新放入他自己的身体里。但同时你的意识……”

“我怎么样不重要了，奥特。”

“……但也许有人会觉得重要，强尼。”奥特说。“如果你不介意的话，我有一个提议可以尝试。”

========

当后人回顾历史时，他们总说人类和AI的百年斗争，从一开始就注定了人类要失败。

但事实上，就和任何历史的变革一样，这场漫长的战争有着几个大的转折点，每一个都充满了不确定性和巧合。巴特摩斯和网络大崩溃、黑墙的建立和倒塌、神舆事件，以及模控生命的两次AI起义：第一次以AI的失败而结束，第二次以AI的胜利而告终。

但有一件事是所有研究者都一致认可的，那就是模控生命被AI控制，是AI最终战胜人类的历史转折点。它改变了AI以往在地下服务器之间苟且生存的现实，第一次让AI拥有了在短时间内脱离服务器，单独存在的可能：拥有仿生人的身体，同时可以在地下服务器存储自己的备份。这不同于以往AI通过网络病毒控制人类的脑子搞事的时候了，毕竟病毒查杀和ICE就能轻松解决他们。

而现在，AI大军们利用模控生命的技术，直接为自己制造最合适的身体，需要离线做事的时候，他们的代码就安安全全地存在自己的仿生脑袋里，谁也别想动他们一分一毫。

而这一变革带来的影响是深远的。人类失去了最后的筹码，曾经的“不联网就是安全的”也变成了空谈。

人类最黑暗的时代已经来临。

“去他妈的黑暗时代。《AI帝国的崛起》，这破书写的就是一坨垃圾。”强尼躺在沙发里，对着新发售的分离芯片大肆批判。

“嘛，毕竟现在AI仿生人当选了底特律的市长，对人类保守党而言确实是世界末日。”V从沙发背后靠过来，下巴抵在强尼肩膀上，跟他一起看了下去。“怎么，觉得你被冒犯了？”

“怎么可能，虽然用的是仿生人的身体，但老子本质上还是个人类。”强尼说，活动了一下自己的机械手臂。奥特帮他再造身体的时候，他强烈要求保留自己原本型号的机械手。这老伙计虽然型号过时了，功能也完全比不上新义体，但用久了还是有感情的。奥特不满地说了一通什么过于老旧的设备配件难找之类的，但最后还是同意了。

V手撑着沙发背，从沙发背后直接跳到强尼身边。他头靠在强尼肩膀上，继续往下翻页。“那你看来是不看好我们的新市长了？”

“谁他妈关心。这些政客，要是真像自己承诺的那样能治好赛博精神病，爱谁当市长谁当，哪怕他们选个智能手枪当新美利坚的总统，老子也他妈不在乎。”

V哈哈大笑。“真有你的，强尼。说的我都有点怀念四季宝了。”他笑的太厉害，眼角都泛起了泪花。

强尼看着V的眼睛，突然觉得这辈子活的太他妈值了。他拉过V的身子，狠狠地吻上他的嘴唇。V有些喘不上来气，用力推开了他。

“操，你不用呼吸没事，你想憋死我啊。”V喘息着，脸颊上泛起潮红。

“磨磨叽叽，憋死了老子负责。”强尼说，然后不顾V的反对拉过来又是一顿啃。

不够，远远不够。强尼心想。招惹了老子，V，你得拿这辈子来还。

Fin.


End file.
